Quand Jane pique une colère
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: Jane est loin d'avoir un tempérament calme et posé alors quand Maura lui cache une telle nouvelle, l'explosion est assurée. Une colère justifiée? Une réaction exagérée? Quel sera le dénouement de cette explosion? - Rizzles? Maybe!


**Et oui, me revoilà déjà... Je n'ai pas pu vous abandonner trop longtemps. En regardant un vieil épisode de notre belle série, voilà un petit one-shot qui m'est venu. Je ne suis pas douée pour les petites histoires, je préfère faire de longues histoires mais pas le temps de vous faire de grand beau texte.**

**J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira... :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'ai ben hâte de lire vos reviews.**

**Have a nice day.**

**K.**

* * *

Jane était furieuse d'apprendre cela par quelqu'un d'autre que la principale intéressée. Elle descendit en courant les escaliers qui menaient à la morgue. L'ascenseur n'aurait pas été aussi rapide qu'une Jane en colère. Elle entra en furie dans le bureau de Maura qui faisait tranquillement son rapport. Jane posa violemment ses mains sur le bureau ce qui fit sursauter la jeune légiste.

« - Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, Jane ?

- C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire ! Tu comptais me l'annoncer quand ? Dit-elle en se redressant, de la colère dans la voix. »

Maura posa son stylo, se leva et contourna le bureau pour faire face à Jane qui ne tenait plus en place. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec sa meilleure amie mais il semblait que Jane ait quelque chose contre elle.

« - Je peux savoir, ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi cette soudaine colère.

- Tu devrais le savoir, non ? Toute la brigade est au courant, sauf ta pauvre débile de meilleure amie.

- Jane, calme-toi, je ne comprends rien !

- Tu ne comprends rien ? Et ton petit voyage prévu en Afghanistan pour aider les soldats, ça ne te dit rien ? Tu es de mèche avec Casey pour me pourrir la vie ou quoi ?

- Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est justement pour ça. Tu te serais mise en colère et tu m'aurais empêché de partir.

- Bien sûr que je t'aurai empêché de partir ! Tu vas aller faire quoi dans ce maudit désert !

- Tu ne m'empêcheras rien, Jane ! Si je veux y aller c'est parce que j'ai envie d'aider nos soldats à rapatrier leur camarade le plus vite possible à la maison, c'est tout. Je serai plus utile là-bas qu'ici pour le moment.

- Mais ça va pas dans ta tête, tu es indispensable ici. Regarde par toi-même la pile de dossier que tu traites ! »

La colère montait de plus en plus dans l'esprit de Jane et Maura, elle avait dépassé son seuil de tolérance. Jamais personne ne l'avait retenue prisonnière, cela n'allait pas commencer avec Jane. Elle explosa avant même que Jane n'ait pu reprendre.

« - Personne n'est indispensable, Jane. Ni toi, ni moi, ni personne ! Si tu ne l'avais pas appris par des bruits de couloir, tu ne te serais même pas rendu compte de mon absence. T'es toujours à penser à ton Casey qui risque sa vie en Afghanistan et qui en a rien à foutre de toi, t'es son coup juste le temps d'une permission. Chouette votre histoire, Jane.

- Maura ! S'exclama Jane blessée, Maura avait touché la corde sensible. Ne change pas de sujet ! Casey n'a rien avoir avec tes envies de fuir là-bas ! Tu veux me faire payer, c'est ça ? Parce que j'ai rien fait pour faire sortir ton père de prison ? Ou parce que je n't'ai pas suffisamment mise en garde contre ce connard d'Ian ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, je pars c'est comme ça ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas je veillerai sur ton Casey.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de Casey ! hurla Jane hors d'elle-même. Y'est hors de question que tu ailles crever là-bas ! »

Maura se figea sur place. Jane avait tellement peur de ne plus voir sa meilleure amie en vie qu'elle l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa avec crainte et passion. Elle s'écarta toute penaude comme un enfant qui vient de se faire enguirlander par ses parents.

« - Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît. Murmura-t-elle avec désespoir »

La colère avait tout à coup disparue. L'explosion avait laissé place au calme. Pour toute réponse, Maura prit le visage de son amie entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec tendresse et appréhension. Maintenant qu'elles avaient franchi le pas, il était hors de question de vivre l'une sans l'autre. Maura s'écarta délicatement et plongea son regard dans celui de Jane qui lui souriait avec tendresse.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

- Je sais pas ! murmura Jane avec un grand sourire.

- On a le choix, murmura Maura en prenant la main de son amie. Soit tu retournes travailler, soit alors tu fini ce que tu as agréablement commencé. Termina-t-elle dans un sensuel souffle au creux de l'oreille de Jane. »

Jane ne se fit pas prier, elle donna un délicat coup de pied dans la porte qui se referma sur les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassant avec passion. Une nouvelle histoire, d'amour et de tendresse était en train de s'écrire, pages après page leur passion grandira pour leur plus grand bonheur.

_Entretenir la flamme de la Haine est toujours plus facile que d'entretenir celle de l'Amour. Mais au final, l'une te consume et te torture, l'autre te sublime et t'offre des ailes d'ange. Quitte à choisir, je choisir, je choisi le chemin escarpé de l'amour. (Karoline Saint-Roch)_

_Rien n'est plus beau que de lire l'amour dans le regard de celle qu'on aime. (Karoline Saint-Roch)_

* * *

**Voilà, alors? Cela vous a plus?**

**Je reviendrai promis.**

**Je vous salue. Rendez-vous au prochain épisode. :)**

**Karoline.**


End file.
